


Coffee or tea

by ToshihikoRin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baristas, F/F, F/M, Florists, Gen, I try, M/M, Makki and Matssun are highkey memers, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Others - Freeform, Police, Reader is gender neutral, Reader-Insert, Tagging is bad, Taichi is a lowkey memer, au where everyone is working, bad sense of humour, coffee or tea, comments please?, reader is emo, send memes, thank you, writing is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToshihikoRin/pseuds/ToshihikoRin
Summary: In which gender- neutral Reader-san tries to help their friends, but realises that it's almost impossible to help everyone.But they're trying. And that's enough for now.Or:Reader works as a florist with Taichi, and i can't write for shit, sue me





	1. Daffodils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodils are for new beginnings, but it's a bit too late for that, ne?
> 
> They are also referred to as Jonquil flowers, or even Narcissus flowers. They mean numbness.

 

Taichi yawned. It was way too early to wake up on a Saturday … but he had a shift, so what could he do? 

  
  


(He couldn’t skip  _ again _ or goddamn Kiyoko would dock his pay.)

  
  


It was cold—not a surprise, considering that it was winter, but Taichi couldn’t get used to it every time he went out; he honestly couldn’t wait to get to the shop.

  
  


His boots made the snow underneath crunch as he passed by the usual places: the police station, the tattoo salon, and a… café? That was new. It stood on the same spot that construction had been going on for the past few months or so. 

  
  


(It was annoying having to listen to the constructions … seriously. Tsukishima even brought his boyfriend headphones when he came by to see Yamaguchi.)

  
  


The words ‘King’s cafe’ were imprinted on the top. There was a warm glow coming from the shop- some figures were moving about, shifting chairs and tables around. The sign on the entrance read ‘closed’. Taichi felt a bit disappointed. He could’ve bought a cup of warm coffee if they were open. (Which they weren’t.)

  
  


Shaking his head slightly, he walked past the cafe, into the shop right next to it. The words ‘Garden Wall’ were painted at the top in cursive. Taichi pushed the door open, the bell attached to it jingling from movement.

  
  


(He had always found the bell quite endearing, to be honest.)

  
  


He was expecting to see the familiar form of Yamaguchi, sweeping the floor before opening hours. Instead he was greeted by the sight of (y/n) arranging a bouquet of tulips at the counter. They glanced at Taichi, quirking a smile before returning to whatever they were doing.

  
  


(They were weird, at times. But endearing- like the bell attached to the door.)

  
  


“Yama-chan wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend and I had free time,” (y/n) said, sensing Taichi’s confusion.

  
  


(They were always good at that- reading the atmosphere, sensing people’s emotions.)

  
  


Taichi raised an eyebrow but decided to not question it, opting to go to the staff room to put his bag down. 

  
  


He took off his coat and scarf, revelling in the warmth of the heater before putting on an apron. It was a light green with a flower stitched at the bottom.

  
  


(Yachi had sown the flower onto the aprons a few weeks after the shop had officially opened, saying that they needed something special and memorable. Taichi didn’t understand. Who would even want to see the bottom of an apron? Yachi, apparently.)

  
  


Taichi walked out, seeing (y/n) setting the bouquet they were arranging in the freezer(?). Taichi never bothered with what it was actually called. He went to the counter, picking up the piece of post-it. ‘Three bouquets of tulips in pink, orange and yellow.’ Was written on it in the (h/c)-nette’s messy handwriting.

  
  


(It wasn’t that messy, by his standards.)

  
  


“How many bouquets have you arranged?”

  
  


“Two. How’ve you been, Taichi? Haven’t seen you in a while.”

  
  


“I’ll make the last one. I’ve been fine, just a bit tired. You? Got any sleep recently?”

  
  


“Are you sure?” They seemed surprised at the offer. Taichi nodded. They smiled, “Thanks. Not much sleep. You know me.”

  
  


(The dark eye bags under their eyes reaffirmed the fact that they hadn’t been sleeping well for… perhaps, several years?)

  
  


“I do.”

  
  


The conversation ended there, in a comfortable silence. (y/n) was smiling while humming a song he didn’t recognize, sitting on a stool that popped out of nowhere.

  
  


(Taichi liked how they could smile so easily. Their smile was cute- so that was a huge plus too.)

  
  


“What do you think?” It was a surprising question, breaking the air that was just recently, filled with humming.

  
  


“About..?”

  
  


“The cafe next door. King’s cafe.” 

  
  


Taichi shrugged. “The design is nice. Saw some workers doing stuff. Seems normal.”

  
  


(In Taichi’s opinion, the name was kinda cliche. I mean, King’s cafe? Way too unoriginal- should have named it something like French Sparkle Party.)

  
  


(y/n) hummed. Taichi was almost done with the bouquet.

  
  


“Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san were going crazy about the new guys, apparently,” they mentioned casually.

  
  


(Bokuto and Kuroo from the tattoo saloon were… energetic, to say the least. He still remembers the time he got splattered in paint and feathers. Washing the paint off was a _ huge  _ pain in the ass)

  
  


“Oh? In what way? Bad or worse?”

  
  


“I’m not sure… they really liked the new guys, though. Bokuto-san came in, bought some roses, and started talking about an… ‘Agaashi?’ He looked like a love struck puppy so I let him continue talking.”

  
  


(Not like he would stop anyway. Does that man child ever breathe?)

  
  


Taichi snorted. “Roses are cliche. Everybody knows that.”

  
  


“Nah, it’s just you.”

  
  


Taichi arranged the last of the tulips into the bouquet, putting it with the rest of its counterparts in the freezer thing.

  
  


(The cold that came from the freezer when he opened it should  _ not  _ have been legal.)

  
  


When he closed the freezer door, Taichi let out a breath he held in unconsciously. (y/n)’s humming never stopped.

  
  


“Want me to get some coffee from the new cafe?”

  
  


Taichi raised an eyebrow at their proposal.

  
  


(He seemed to be doing that a lot.)

  
  


“I can get some myself-”

  
  


A scoff. “I’ve seen the way you curl up like a kitten exposed to the cold. Are you really such a masochist?”

  
  


Taichi grumbled, though they made a point. “I  _ do not  _ curl up like a ‘kitten’, whatever that means.”

  
  


(y/n) slid off their seat, going to the back and coming out just as quick with her coat and lack of apron. It was a navy colour. It reminded Taichi of the deep end of a swimming pool. A  _ very  _ deep end.

  
  


They wore the jacket, snuggling into it… like a cat.

  
  


(Hah, who’s the kitten now?)

  
  


(y/n) flashed Taichi a quick smile as she exited the warm haven. Just to get drinks. Taichi inwardly reminded himself to pay back the money later on.

  
  


(And thank her… again.)

  
  


He took over the seat that (y/n) once had, slumping over the counter as he watched (y/n)’s figure turn to the right, towards the cafe.

  
  


(Kindness… kindness?)

  
  


Taichi released a yawn, making himself comfortable. Knowing (y/n), they were bound to take quite some time. 

  
  


(Unless it was with Kuroo. Then she would run so fast, it would put Sonic to shame.)

  
  


He briefly wondered if the cafe workers were nice, but more importantly, did (y/n) know what they were doing? Probably. They could take care of themselves. They were 21, after all.

  
  


(Taichi sometimes wondered if they really were the same age- but then he would remember (y/n)’s forgetfulness and wouldn’t think so much about it.)

  
  


Yeah, (y/n) could take care of themselves- they knew what they were doing. 

  
  


(Hopefully.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoot whoot it's an ooc fanfic folks


	2. Delphinium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphiniums are called what they are because of their dolphin-like shape, but the meaning is completely different from that...
> 
> They symblise an open heart and ardent attachment and convey a feeling of lightness and levity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see that one kudos bless- thank you for everyone who actually wasted their time to read this! This is technically my second work here... but the first one was horrible so i took it down.
> 
> This is basically to improve my writing haha
> 
> This was too short i'm so sorry-

 

(y/n) had no idea what they were doing.

 

 

They briefly wondered why they would offer to buy some coffee when they didn’t even know whether the shop was open- wait, nevermind. It was.

 

 

With a sigh of relief, (y/n) stepped nearer to the door, pushing the handle, and entered a place filled with warmth and coffee.There was a man at the side, wiping the tables. The other workers (y/n) saw when they were passing by were nowhere to be seen. The man was taller than them, an average male height. He seemed around their age. White hair with black tips. Stoic expression. A possible plain and simple personality. But that would clash with why he had dyed his hair, unless it was natural-

 

 

“Hi! What can I do for you?”

 

 

Oh. Another one appeared. 

 

 

Average male height, 21-ish, white hair. Gentle expression- almost motherly. A small mole near his eye-

 

 

“What kind of drinks do you sell here, Stranger-san?” They gave him their usual smile.

 

 

He blushed. Oh, his name tag said ‘Suga’. It didn’t sound like an actual name- a nickname, perhaps?

 

“What’s your favourite drink?”

 

“Coffee or tea. Actually, I’ll have two cups of… black coffee- make that three.”

 

 

Tea didn’t have enough caffeine to last the day. 

 

 

‘Suga’ smiled. “Three cups of black coffee coming right up!”

 

 

… did he just skip to the counter? (y/n) mentally added ‘don’t let him meet Kuroo and Bokuto  _ dear god _ ’ in her list.

 

 

The other guy -which the author absolutely did  _ not  _ forget- gave a brief glance to (y/n), before figuring that they weren’t as interesting as the tables he was wiping.

 

 

(y/n) mentally scoffed. They knew they weren’t exactly the prettiest or most handsome but seriously? That was just off-putting. They focused their gaze on ‘Suga’ instead, walking nearer to the counter. The scent of coffee practically suffocated their lungs. 

 

 

(Overpowering things? No thanks.)

 

 

_ “I’ve seen the way you curl up like a kitten exposed to the cold. Are you really such a masochist?” _

 

 

They sighed. How hypocritical of them. 

 

 

“Is something wrong?” Concern. 

 

 

(y/n) glanced up. ‘Suga’ had placed three plastic cups of coffee on the counter. They smiled their usual relaxed smile. It had always surprised (y/n) whenever they smiled so easily. It was like a second nature, even if it wasn’t.

 

 

“Nothing~ Say, what got you to open up shop in a place like this?”

 

 

‘Suga’ blinked at the abrupt change of subject, but didn’t mention it, much to (y/n)’s relief.

 

 

“Oh, it wasn’t really my choice. It was Oikawa’s.”

 

 

Oikawa? Sounds familiar.

 

 

“He found out that a lot of people we used to know but lost contact with stayed here, so he m ade us open the shop here. I guess it was also to see his beloved ‘Iwa-chan’.”

 

 

Oh. Ooh. Oooooooh. Iwaizumi had mentioned of a ‘Trashikawa’, ‘Shitikawa’, ‘Assikawa’ and several other… interesting names (the latest being ‘Dipshitkawa’) so (y/n) had always assumed he was talking about the same person.

 

 

Oikawa, huh? Interesting.

 

 

“So how many of you are working here? This is quite a big shop.” 

 

 

‘Big’ was an understatement. It was at least twice as big as ‘Garden Wall’ and the shop they were working at was spacious. Really spacious.

 

 

“Well…” ‘Suga’ seemed thoughtful, before saying, “A lot.” Very helpful.

 

 

“That’s quite a lot of people for a cafe,” said (y/n). They briefly noted that the coffee was getting cold- but Taichi could survive without it for a few more minutes. Probably.

 

 

‘Suga’ laughed good-naturedly. 

 

“It is. But hey, the more the merrier, right?”

 

 

(y/n) begged to differ. If there were more people like Kuroo… (y/n) would  _ die. _ They didn’t want to sound like a drama queen, but Kuroo Asshat Tetsuro was  _ that  _ bad. Actually, he was even  _ worse  _ than bad. He was  _ horrible _ .

 

 

_ “ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE!” _

 

_ “What the-” _

 

_ A scream. _

 

_ “Kuroo-san. What. The. Actual. French Toast.” _

 

_ Laughter. _

 

_ “Bro did you get that? (y/n)’s reaction was hilarious-” _

 

_ He had no idea what was going to come next. _

 

 

A high-pitched scream was heard from the back of the store.

 

 

‘Suga’ turned his head to the back, worried. He ran to the back, leaving (y/n) at the counter. With that other guy. 

 

“That’ll be 3 dollars.” Monotone. Bored, perhaps? Seemed like Taichi's type, if they were being honest.

 

 

They turned to face the speaker. Yeah, it was off-putting guy. His nametag said ‘Semi’. ‘Semi’ what? Circle?

 

 

(y/n) inwardly snickered at their horrible sense of humour, taking out their (favourite colour) wallet and the money in it, placing the exact change on the counter. They took a cup each in one hand, gave ‘Semi’ a smile, and exited the shop. High pitched screams continued to resound within the cafe as (y/n) entered the flower shop.

 

 

Taichi raised an eyebrow. “Alright, what did you do this time?”

 

 

This time? It wasn’t as if they did things like that. Probaby.

 

 

“It wasn’t me,” said (y/n). They paused, before continuing, “This time.”

 

 

“Whatever you say,” Taichi said, in an almost teasing tone. “Where’s my coffee?”

 

They scoffed, pushing the, now cold, cup of coffee towards Taichi. But they couldn’t help the almost affectionate words that left their mouth next. “You and your coffee are going to be the death of me one day, I swear.”

 

Taichi grinned, “Whatever you say~”

 


	3. Kiki Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa hates spiders, Suga thinks Reader's a girl, and i cant write to save my life so yay

  


Koushi thought she was cute, with her (coloured eyes) and (coloured hair, i dont care even if its rainbow coloured ankle long hair just pick something). 

  


And of course, something just  _ had  _ to go wrong. Well, anything could go wrong with Kageyama and Oikawa in the same room. Or Yahaba and Shirabu. 

  


But seriously? Koushi was definitely  _ not  _ expecting a big-ass tarantula in their new kitchen. He was also not expecting Oikawa’s scream to be so girly. But hey, blackmail, he wasn’t complaining-

  


“KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!”

  


Oikawa was going to burst his eardrums one day, he knew it. Koushi sighed. What would the cute girl say when he came out? Oh, there was a tarantula in our new kitchen and my crazy boss wasn’t smart enough get out of the kitchen? She would probably never come back. Kageyama had exited surprisingly fast (because of Oikawa, no doubt) and so did Shirabu, Kenma and Akaashi. Yahaba had also disappeared quite fast for someone who respected Oikawa enough for three people.  


  


  


The tarantula and Oikawa were still there. One was just there, the other was screaming.  Oh look, the ceiling was beige in colour. He never noticed that. Oh! They used the same soap brand he used- aaaaand it was still there. The freaking big-ass tarantula was  _ still  _ there.  


  


Was this how he was going to die? Was this the end of it all? Was he never going to ask for that cute girl’s name- (find out more at ten)

  


“REFRESHING-KUN! DO SOMETHING!”

  


And of course, Oikawa disturbed his inner monologue. Every single time.  Maybe he could just leave Oikawa there? The door was right behind him and Koushi was  _ really  _ tempted to escape the possibility of being deaf and dead.  


  


Oh god it’s looking at him. Oh god it’s coming closer. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. He was too fabulous to die. Please. (That sounds like what Oikawa would say…) 

  


Someone opened the door, walking steady, measured steps around Koushi. When he caught a glimpse of the (colour) hair and the navy jacket, he knew who it was. The cute girl walked towards the tarantula calmly, holding a transparent box in her hands. She opened the box, scooping the tarantula in, and sealed it close. Little holes dotted over the transparent cover.  


  


Koushi let out a sigh of relief. The death trap(?) was trapped (no pun intended… maybe) and Oikawa had stopped screaming like a fan girl on sugar surrounded with merchandise of her idol. (why was that so detailed-)

  


The cute girl met Koushi’s eyes, smiling her cute smile. “Sorry about that. The tattoo salon doesn’t seem responsible enough to take care of Kiki-chan.”

  


“Oh… i-it isn’t yours?”

  


“Yeah… Bokuto-san and Asshole Kuroo-san were stupid enough to get a pet spider. Then they lost her, so I helped them find her.” She shrugged, “I owed Bokuto-san a favour, anyways.” The cute girl walked towards Koushi, walking around him and pushing the door open.  


  


“See you around, Stranger-san.” She waved and left. 

  


Koushi’s mind was blank. What. What? He groaned. He never got her name. _Again._ Dammit. Oikawa was still in his corner, sulking. Koushi sighed, turned around, and exited the kitchen, leaving the man child alone.  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a tag saying that i had bad update timings.
> 
>  
> 
> oh wait, there isn't it? well too bad
> 
> Thanks for reading this horrible piece of trash, y'all the best.


	4. Cactus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cactus symbolizes warmth, protection and endurance, in a way, it reminds of you.
> 
> The cactus flower is a symbol of maternal love because it can endure and thrive in harsh conditions and therefore symbolic of a mother's unconditional love- which is ironic, in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> Thanks to everyone out there reading this, and kudos to Aemtha and everyone who kudos! (Kudosed? Kudossed?)
> 
> Seeing my 4 kudos gives me life ;;A;; thanK YOU AND IM SORRY FOR THE ALWAYS LATE UPDATES BUT THATS LIFE
> 
> ‘The path to success is paved by failures, but the path to failures is also paved by failures.’

 

“I can’t believe you.” Taichi was wheezing as he said that. (y/n) patted his back in a reassuring manner, pushing the cups of coffee to a safe distance away from where he was dying.

 

 

(He choked on his now cold coffee when he heard the news, in case you were wondering.)

 

 

Makki nodded vigorously. “It’s true!”

 

 

“I thought they would be more mature than us…” said (y/n), still rubbing soothing circles around Taichi’s upper back.

 

 

(They were probably saying that for the sake of monologue. Everyone knew that (y/n) would never trust anything important with Bokuto and Kuroo.)

 

 

Makki snorted. “You thought wrong.”

 

 

Taichi, slowly getting his respiratory system to work properly again, said, “So let me get this straight- Bokuto and Kuroo lost the damn spider they promised to take care of?”

 

 

“Basically, yeah.”

 

 

Hanamaki Takahiro -also known as Makki- , Taichi’s meme guy, was standing in front of him, talking about shit he heard from his shifts at the bar.

 

 

(To be fair, (y/n) was the one to introduce him. They worked at the same bar during the same shifts sometimes, so they knew each other quite well.)

 

 

Wait. That means- “... and what do we do if we see the spider-”

 

 

“Kiki-chan.” Said (y/n), slowing down in her soothing rubs but never stopping.

 

 

“-Kiki-chan?”

 

 

(“Catch it? I’m not Chuck Norris- I don’t know everything.”

 

 

“Chuck Norris has nothing to do with this, Hiro-chan.”

 

 

“Eh.”)

 

 

“Ask Koutarou and Tetsurou, they’ll know something.”

 

 

A groan from the gender neutral. “Ew, Kuroo.”

 

 

The screaming from the café never stopped. Taichi scrunched up his nose. “Ew, people.”

 

 

Makki rolled his eyes at the duo. “Any idea where she could be?”

 

 

“Kiki-chan could be at the café, just saying.” How was (y/n) so casual at everything they did? It wasn’t fair.

 

 

“What? Why?” Taichi said, curious.

 

 

“Why do you think they’re screaming? They’re probably not watching horror movies, asshats.”

 

 

Makki snorted again, clearly amused. “Issei’s been going crazy over Kiki’s disappearance- tore down every place he could get his hands on trying to find her.”

 

 

Matsukawa Issei -also known as Matsun- was Makki’s on-and-off boyfriend. An equally great meme guy to depend on. He worked at the tattoo salon with Bokuto and Kuroo. Taichi wondered if he had to pay repairs for tearing places down.

 

 

“... …”

 

 

“... I’ll give you ten bucks if you find her.”

 

 

“Make it twenty and we have a deal.”

 

 

“Fine.” And with that, Makki and (y/n) shook hands, (y/n) taking the plastic thing from Makki and leaving.

 

 

Taichi groaned slightly. The background screaming was getting annoying. (y/n) better catch that thing fast.

 

 


	5. Buttercups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buttercups mean humility, neatness, and childishness- but don't be fooled by their innocent beauty, buttercups are poisonous for us...
> 
> And for cows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, but now i havE A PHONE HELL YEAH
> 
> On the other hand, i have an unpublished and untyped bnha fanfic in my notebook that lets me try to try out new writing styles yay

As they say, the road to success is paved with failures.

…

But then again, the road to failure is also paved with failures, but Tetsurou is too nice to think that negatively. Yeah right. Besides, it’s just a spider, not like anything could go wrong.

...Right?

Wrong.

Daichi would kill him and make sure his dismembered body parts were buried all over New Jersey. As much as that seemed enticing, Tetsurou was not looking forward to dying so soon- even if it was by Daichi’s hands.

(His main goal is to live until he’s a hundred, and still be able to pick up ladies. Both figuratively and literally, of course. Daichi calls him an idiot, but Tetsurou bets he’s just jealous. He gets hit when he says it out loud, of course.)

After all, Tetsurou did promise to take care of Kiki properly. Well, Koutarou did too, but the owl lover does not exactly know the meaning of the word ‘responsibility’. 

He groaned. They better find her soon or else-

Why the heck was there screaming? It was too early for this. Actually, he hasn’t checked out the cafe and station yet… maybe?

Either way, Tetsurou was definitely going to the police station last. (He’s not afraid of Daichi. He’s not. Shut the fuck up Issei)

He smirked his usual shit-eating grin. “Let’s get down to business. To defeat the Huns “

 

::

 

(y/n) occasionally wondered where they went wrong in life. They had a master’s degree in psychology, a few jobs, a decent house, and their handful of friends. But honestly? This was giving them a headache and making them reconsider everything.

What was ‘this’? You might ask. Well, dear readers, ‘this’ went by the name ‘Kuroo Tetsurou’, also known as Shithead, to (y/n).

Now, you might be wondering, why does (y/n) hate that bastard? Simple. Ceilings.

Of course, that’s a story for another time. Maybe the author might forget. Maybe the readers might forget. Maybe no one would remember about the story involving ceilings, Iwaizumi, Kuroo and (y/n).

...or would they?

Anyways, (y/n) bumped into Kuroo at the cafe, right after catching Kiki. Cue the headache.

“Well hello to you too, sweetheart.”

“No.” Did (y/n) ever mention how much they wanted to shove actual shit into that guy’s face? Because they do.

“Oh, you wound me so!” Kuroo placed his hand on his chest, mock pain flitting through his features.

“Good.” 

Kuroo pouted. “Meanie. (insert annoying as hell nickname)-chan is so mean…”

“I would be surprised if I wasn’t.”

A cough interrupted them from their… conversation. They both turn to face the muffin man that had a cream puff hairstyle. He smiles at them, as if pretending he wasn’t just screaming bloody murder mere moments ago.

“May I… help you?” (y/n) held the plastic box(?) in one hand, using the other to brush invisible dust off her coat. 

“No, not necessarily.” (y/n) then promptly shoved the plastic box (not harming Kiki-chan, of course) into the taller man’s face.

“Tell Hiro-chan he owes me double the amount when you see him, Shithead.” They nodded at the creampuff man. “Sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Um… it’s… fine?” Poor guy, he seemed so confused.

(y/n) smiled at him, walking towards the exit. “Have a nice day, cutie pie.”

He blushed. Kuroo frowned (no, not pouted. they refused to accept pouted because…… no.).

“Oya oya? What about me, sweetie?”

“Yeah, you can go and eat shit.”

“Ouch. That hurts.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short and 119 hits im crying 
> 
> THANK ALL OF YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE FOR READING THIS BS ;;A;;


	6. 100+ Hits special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate a hundred+ hits.
> 
> Or maybe this is just an excuse to write MatsuHana, who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because i sure as hell wont get a hundred kudos (kudoses? someone tell me), might as well celebrate a hundred hits.

 

The bar Makki and (y/n) worked at, Aisthesthai (エステティック), was a simple bar. Tables, stools, and very,  _ very  _ colourful drinks. Which was probably how Makki bribed Hinata Shōyō to work at the bar.

 

Ignoring that fact, Mattsun actually came tonight. He was currently counting coins at one of the tables. Makki leaned at the spot beside him.

 

“How much money do you have?”

 

Mattsun looked up, smirking. “69 cents.”

 

Makki had a similar smirk on his face, though his eyes shone with a childish glint. “Oh, you know what that means?”

 

Mattsun then promptly flipped the table, coins falling onto the floor. The chair he was sitting on also fell with a ‘crash’.

 

(rip chair, table and coins. you will not be forgotten)

 

“I DON’T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR CHICKEN NUGGETS.” 

 

Hinata jumped, the cloth in his hands falling to the countertop with a dull ‘thud’. The boy looked so confused. Why was his senpais shouting?? 69?? Chicken nuggets????? What??

 

(y/n), who was standing beside Hinata, looked on unamused, continuing to wipe the glass they were holding with a cloth. “You’re cleaning that up, Hiro-chan, Sei-chan.” A deadpan was on their face now.

 

Makki pouted. “Fine.”

 


	7. The Yama Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yama arc™️ is about Yamaguhi Tadashi!! (lmao obviously) i probably wrote more on the notes than the actual chapter im sorry im trying-
> 
>  
> 
> It's also me screaming while trying desperately to find a plot and harder words to make me sound smart 
> 
> Yama is adorable and he deserves happiness and the world and you can fight me on this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im dragging myself to the deepest darkest pits of Haikyuu hell and i can hear Titanic's my heart will go on being played on the recorder the deeper i go in help-
> 
> anyways, the note at the end is really long. i dont know why, i just wanted to rant about freckled boi
> 
> a special thank you to Melodymoon1987 for an extremely encouraging comment(s)!! thank you for believing in me ;;A;;

 

Tadashi looked at Kei, deep in thought.

 

“What’s wrong, Tadashi?”

 

He shrugged. “It’s nothing.”

 

::

 

“Oya oya? Look what the cat brought in.”

 

“Shut up Kuroo.”

 

“You know you like it~”

 

Tadashi frowned from his spot beside Mattsun, and he noticed. “Hey, you alright kid?”

 

Tadashi jumped slightly. “... yeah. Thank you for asking, Matsukawa-san!”

 

Mattsun raised an eyebrow, scratching his tattoo-covered arm. “No probs kid.”

 

::

 

“Oi, Yama. You’re dreaming again.”

 

Tadashi turned his head quickly, hearing some bones in his neck crack. He flushed. “Sorry.”

 

Taichi rolled his eyes. “Don’t apologize so much. It’s making you sound pathetic.”

 

_ Pathetic _

 

“Something on your mind? You’ve been spacing out more than (y/n), you know.”

 

“N-no! It’s nothing, sor-” Tadashi paused when Taichi deadpanned. “Thanks for asking.”

 

“If you say so.” 

 

Tadashi forced a smile at Taichi, rearranging some closed-up anemones. “Y-yeah…”

 

He missed Taichi’s worried glance and thoughtful look for the rest of his shift.

 

::

 

“Ah… I’ll be going now.” Tadashi had already put his apron back, and was about to leave the store, before realising something. “It’s raining…!”

 

Taichi raised an eyebrow, looking up from some yellow roses. “You didn’t bring an umbrella?”

 

“No. The weather forecast didn’t…”

 

“You do know the weather forecast is usually wrong, right?”

 

“...” Tadashi coughed into his hand, embarrassed.

 

Taichi sighed, disappearing to the back of the store. Tadashi stood there awkwardly. The rain was getting heavier.

 

Footsteps brought him out of his thoughts. 

 

“Here.” Taichi threw something at him, Tadashi only catching it because of his volleyball experiences. “... an umbrella?”

 

“Yeah. I have a spare so… you can have that.” Taichi shrugged awkwardly. Tadashi smiled. Yellow roses, huh? Fitting, in it’s own special way.

 

“Thank you, Taichi-kun.”

 

He casually waved a hand. “Yeah, yeah. Get outta here before Shimizu finds out. You know how she likes blackmail.”

 

“Thank you!” Tadashi opened the yellow umbrella, exiting the store. Taichi sighed. That was the happiest the freckled boy had been in the past few days.

 

…

 

Maybe it was about time (y/n) entered the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would think Yams is still a bit of a push-over (like in the anime before he slaps shit up), but he's also braver, standing up for his friends and family- regardless of whether they were at fault. 
> 
> He's also too trusting (especially with salt shaker no. 1), which gives people more chances to throw him under the bus (metaphorically, and literally).
> 
> But he's smart (college preparatory classes), observant, he can take care of himself, but he's still a biT TOO TRUSTING. he ignores things, instead of standing up for himself, because Yams is fragile-hearted and he knoWS THIS AND THIS IS WHAT I BELIEVE IN 
> 
> YOU CANT STOP ME ITS TOO LATE NOWW


	8. Yellow roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow roses send a message of appreciation and platonic love without the romantic subtext of other colors. The color represents feelings of joy and delight.
> 
> But yellow roses can also mean infidelity...
> 
> I wonder.

“I’m sorry, but what the hell do you mean it’s time for me to enter the field? If you were trying to sound cool, it’s not working.”

 

Taichi sweatdropped. “It sounded cooler in my head.”

 

“Sure, Taichi. Sure.” (y/n) rolled their eyes, clearly amused. “So, getting back to the topic at hand, you think Yama-chan has relationship issues? With  _ Kei-chan _ of all people?”

 

“I mean, haven’t you heard?”

 

“... about?”

 

Taichi looked around the cafe, before motioning for the gender neutral to come closer. He leaned in, noses nearly touching, before whispering, “KuroTsukki.”

 

(y/n)’s finger twitched, before they leaned  into their seat, clearly disappointed. “Seriously?”

 

Taichi nodded, serious. “Definitely.”

 

“I have a sudden urge to hit you with my chair. Do you mind?”

 

His answer to them was interrupted by ‘Akaashi’. (Damn, was he fine or was he fine? He was certainly eye candy to others. No wonder Bokuto liked him.)

 

“One black coffee and one green tea, having here.”

 

(y/n) nodded at him as he set down the drinks. 

“Thanks.” 

 

“Your welcome.”

 

Meanwhile, Taichi was… (y/n) facepalmed, clearly used to this.

 

“My sun to my moon-”

 

“Taichi.”

 

“My ying to my yang-”

 

“Taichi.”

 

“The key to my heart-”

 

“...”

 

“I love you so, so much. Thank you for being in my life.”

 

“Taichi, that’s a cup of coffee.”

 

Said male gave them a look, clearly insulted. “How could you?! You hurt their feelings, (y/n). They’re sad now.”

 

“Wow. Sorry, cup. When’s the wedding?”

 

‘Akaashi’ looked between the two, torn between exasperated, amused, and confused.

 

“You’re thinking too far. We’re thinking of starting slow, you know?”

 

“I see, I see. You planning on having kids? They would look…… adorable.” Yeah, right.

 

“......” Taichi contemplated, calmly sipping his cup of coffee.

 

“Is that considered PDA?”

 

“No, it’s murder.”

 

“Understandable, have a great day.”

 

In the midst of their conversation, ‘Akaashi’ had chosen to walk  far far away back to the counter, where edgy bowl cut guy was judging them from.

 

“Coming back to Yama-chan’s problem, you think Kei-chan is cheating on him with  _ that guy?” _

 

“You really don’t like him, huh?”

 

“I think ‘really don’t like’ is an understatement, but sure. Let’s go with that.”

 

“... anyways, have you  _ never  _ seen the way Kuroo looks at Tsukishima? There’s this hungry, predator look in his eyes.” Taichi blanched. “What a perv.”

 

“Okay, first of all,  _ ew.  _ Second, yes, I have seen the ‘look’. But so what? Even if there  _ is  _ a ‘look’, it doesn’t mean Kei-chan actually…”

 

“But still, there is a chance. Yama may have gotten a bit more bold, but he’s still easy to push around, you know?”

 

(y/n) sighed. Taichi was right. If Kei was actually cheating on Tadashi… it would, without a doubt, break the freckled boy’s heart. They didn’t want that. Tadashi was their friend, their  _ family.  _ He was sweet, kind, and so,  _ so  _ very special. And he didn’t deserve the heartbreak.

 

“On the other hand, Yama and Hinata would look pretty good together.”

 

“Kawanishi what.”

 

“Your inner shipping is showing, Taichi. Oh hi, Kiyoko. On your break?”

 

Kiyoko deadpanned at Taichi, taking a seat beside (y/n). “Yeah. So what are you two gossiping about now?”

 

“Yama.” Taichi’s eyes narrowed at the raven-haired beauty. “Don’t judge, Shimizu. I see that look in your eyes.” 

 

“Really now? Too late, I suppose.” Kiyoko leaned back, one leg crossing over the other professionally. She had a teasing smile on her face, which made her even prettier.  _ damn her and her genes her kids will be so beautiful ugh- _

 

(y/n) sighed. Oh boy. They drank their green tea, and they were pretty sure gray hair popped out at the very moment Taichi and Kiyoko made eye contact.

 

This was going to be a  _ very  _ long day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: oh a hundred hits- wait people read this? seriously? they must feel so cheated of their time rn
> 
> also me: ten kudos(es?)- wait whaT PEOPLE LIKED THIS I'M PANICKING HI
> 
> and yeah, i'm making a 10 kudos(es?) special
> 
> special thanks to: Aemtha ,quietseoul, sugar_star, Melodymoon1987, SandraChan96, and the 5 guests who liked this!


	9. 10 kudos(es?) special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Office, cause it's funny but i can't write it into words haha-
> 
> just to be clear, this is a different au from Coffee and tea! It's where Taichi, Michimiya, Daichi and Iwaizumi are police officers (which they actually are in Coffee and tea)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to those who read and liked it!! if you're reading this but you think it sucks, then why are you even reading it anyways? cause it sucks? 
> 
> understandable have a great day
> 
> the next chapter will definitely be wayy later on, cause i haven't started writing it (i know, i know, i'm very responsible)

__

Taichi sighed. He didn’t get any sleep  _ at all  _ for the past few days. And that was  _ not  _ working well for him.

 

“You okay there?” Daichi peers over Taichi’s desk, clearly worried. Thanks, dad.

 

The younger male groaned, slamming his head onto the table. A muffled “Yeah. Just peachy.” was heard from him.

 

“Well good. Cause I have a case for you.” A file was dropped beside Taichi’s head.

 

“What..?” Taichi, till this very day, swore it wasn’t a whine. Daichi, on the other hand, would disagree.

 

“We found a group of might-be drug dealers. And  _ you’re  _ in charge of the interrogations. Find out if they’re actually smoking marijuana.”

 

“Who thought  _ that  _ was a good idea?” Taichi lifted his head up slightly, only to be met by Daichi’s smirking face.

 

“I did. Now hurry up, soldier. Time’s a-wasting.”

 

“Who uses that anymore?!”

 

::

 

Taichi entered the room. It was empty, save for a small table, with a chair on each side. There was another policeman, Michimiya, at the door. She smiled at him. Taichi couldn’t say he returned the favour.

 

He stalked to the empty chair, falling into it, and reading the file Daichi had given him.

 

Shimizu Kiyoko. A year older than him. Black hair, gray eyes, a mole on her chin, pink glasses… eh. Wasn’t his type.

 

They sat in silence, before Taichi cleared his throat. “Have you ever taken any illegal drugs?”

 

Shimizu’s reply was short, quick to the point. “No I have not.”

 

Taichi took a deep breath. “Do you think it’s possible that maybe you could have had some drugs in your system?”

 

There was a long silence, and Shimizu just stared at the man blankly, before her eyes widened.

 

“What are you implying?”

 

Taichi’s hands slammed on the table as he stood up, completely serious. “Have you ever…”

 

Shimizu held her breath in.

 

“Pooped…”

 

Michimiya covered her mouth with her hand, hiding her smile. A few snorts could be heard from her.

 

“... a balloon?”

 

Daichi, from outside, facepalmed, hearing every single thing uttered by the male. He let out a noise that sounded like a dying whale. Iwaizumi patted his back solemnly. “It’ll be fine.”

 

Shimizu stared blankly at the male in front of her -who was  _ completely serious, mind you _ -, and breathed deeply, closing her eyes. “Okay.”

 

She stood up, face blank. “I’m done with this.”

 

Shimizu then proceeded to walk towards Michimiya. “Take me far,  _ far _ away from him. Please.”

 

Michimiya, who was still stifling her giggles, could only nod at the woman, opening the door.

 

As Shimizu left, and the door closed, Taichi slowly sat back down, and faced the glass. “She sure left in a hurry,” he commented casually.

 

Daichi could only groan. What had he done?

 

::

 

Hanamaki Takahiro. Same age as Shimizu. Light brown hair with a tint of pink. Tall. Beady eyes 

 

Said male smirked at Taichi. Taichi slid a picture towards him, eyes narrowing. “Do you know what this is?”

 

Hanamaki stared at the picture, before he met Taichi’s eyes, still smirking. “Yes. It’s marijuana.”

 

Taichi raised an eyebrow. “... how did you know that?”

 

The older male then proceeded to give him the most  _ smuggest  _ smirk in all of smug smirking history. “It’s labelled.”

 

Taichi immediately swiped the picture off the table, staring at it intensely. A picture of said drug was shown, the top corner having a pink post-it on it saying ‘see this? this. is. fucking. marijuana. DONT FORGET TAICHI’. 

 

He narrowed his eyes, angrily muttering under his breath. “Damn it.”

 

Michimiya wasn’t even hiding her laughter at this point, opting for an outburst of laughter instead. She bent forward, slapping her knees as she laughed with tears in her eyes, wheezing.

 

Daichi, on the other hand… 

 

“Sawamura. No.” Iwaizumi gripped the other’s shoulder. Hard. That prevented him from going to slam his head on the wall, so it was probably a good thing. Daichi winced.

 

::

 

Matsukawa Issei. Messy black hair. Thick eyebrows. Tall. Same age as the last two.

 

He also wore a smug smirk on his face as Taichi slid the paper towards him. (After taking off the post-it, of course.)

 

“What is this?”

 

Matsukawa smirked. “That.”

 

Taichi’s eyes glinted. Michimiya visibly perked up, while Daichi walked closer to the glass, eyes hopeful. Iwaizumi edged nearer to the brown-haired male, clearly prepared to stop Daichi from doing anything reckless.

 

“Is the northern lights. Cannabis, Indica.” Matsukawa leaned back, smirk in place. Taichi had never wanted to slap someone so badly in his life. (except for Shirabu. Shirabu was basically  _ asking  _ to be slapped.)

 

Taichi rubbed his temple, sighing deeply. He seemed older now, and was that gray hair I see?

 

“No.” Taichi took back the picture, clearly tired. “Its marijuana.”

 

::

 

(Last name) (Your name). Same age as he was. Pretty average, if you asked him.

 

And way too much trouble.

 

The gender neutral leaned back, relaxed. They shrugged. “I’m just saying that you can’t be sure it wasn’t you.”

 

Taichi rolled his eyes. “That’s ridiculous. Of course it wasn’t me.”

 

(l/n) flipped the picture over, reading the various notes written on the back. “Marijuana is a memory loss drug.” They shrugged. “So maybe you just don’t remember.”

 

Taichi narrowed his eyes at the gender neutral. “I  _ would  _ remember.”

 

They raised an eyebrow. “Well how could you if it just erased your memory?”

 

“That’s not how it works.”

 

(l/n) leaned forward. “Now how do you know how it works?”

 

Taichi stared blankly, before reaching an epiphany. “Knock it off okay, I’m interviewing  _ you _ .” His voice was nearly hysterical.

 

“ _ No.  _ You said that  _ I  _ would be conducting the interview when I walked in here. Now exactly how-”

 

They clapped their hands. “Much-”

 

Clap. “Pot-”

 

Clap. “Did you smoke?” (l/n) pointed an accusing finger at Taichi. 

 

Taichi’s mind blanked. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry Yama, i love you and all, but i really don't like TsukiYama. you need a better boyfriend
> 
> wink wonk


	10. Woody nightshade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woody nightshade, also known as bittersweet, symbolises truth and honesty. It also symbolizes friendly love or more aptly - platonic love.
> 
> heh.
> 
> In a way, this is quite bittersweet too, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A supposedly longer chapter!!
> 
> With lots of ooc characters!
> 
> Yeah, this chapter isn't all that great (much like the others), but at least i tried!!
> 
> heh

 

“Do you like him?”

 

Tadashi could remember that day too well. 

 

“W-what do you mean?”

 

It was a sunny day. It was May, after all. The sun was bright. Blindingly so.

 

“... do you like him?”

 

His hair was like the colours of the sunset. His eyes like the cocoa he liked to drink in winter. 

 

“Who are you t-talking a-about…?”

 

His smile was warmth itself, but he wasn’t smiling then. His eyes weren’t shining.

 

“… do you like him? Tsukishima Kei?”

 

He kept repeating. Kept asking. 

 

“Do you?”

 

Why?

 

“I… I do. W-why are you a-asking?”

 

His smile was happiness and hope combined, but he couldn’t see it. His eyes were blocked by his beautifully-coloured locks.

 

Tadashi didn’t know what to do. Why was he so sad…?

 

“Hinata? Is… is something wrong?”

 

“No, it’s nothing. I was just wondering.”

 

He smiled at Tadashi, and Tadashi smiled back. Who wouldn’t, after all?

 

He stood up, still a bit short. 

 

“Come on! We’re gonna be late for practice, Yamaguchi.”

 

Tadashi missed him. He still did. They haven’t talked for so long, even though they were so close to each other.

 

“Good morning!”

 

‘So close, yet so far’. Was that what they called it?

 

“Ah, good morning Hinata!”

 

Tadashi missed when he would bounce on his feet, happy, energetic.

 

“... Tsukishima isn’t here with you!”

 

Tadashi missed his casual hugs. 

 

“Yeah, Tsukki has class rep duties.”

 

Missed his cute waves at him from across the hall.

 

“Oh. He’s really smart huh?”

 

Tadashi found it endearing when he tilted his head.

 

“Y-yeah! The best in class!”

 

Found it endearing when he pouted.

 

“Man, I’m so jealous! He has the height, the brains, the skills- practically everything.”

 

So when did it start?

 

“He’s amazing, isn’t he?”

 

When did they stop talking?

 

“I guess.”

 

When did they stop being friends?

  
  


Could you tell me when, Shōyō?

  
  


Why did you do it?

 

::

  
  


Tadashi is embarrassed that he troubled Taichi. He feels it even more so when he  _ knows  _ Taichi was right about the weather forecast. 

 

But he really couldn’t help himself. 

 

_ “The weather forecast says it’s sunny today.” _

 

_ “Ah… but it doesn’t hurt to be safe, r-right?” _

 

_ “Don’t. It’s going to be sunny today.” _

 

_ “O-okay…” _

 

What Kei said, went, he supposed. But he was wrong- it  _ was  _ raining. And he didn’t have an umbrella.

 

Thank goodness for Taichi. Though, it was fairly obvious he didn’t actually have a spare. 

 

_ “What do these mean?” _

 

_ “Yellow tulips?” _

 

_ “Um… yeah.” _

 

_ “If I remember correctly, they mean friendship and platonic love. Can’t be too sure though.” _

 

_ “Oh! Thanks, Kawanishi-san.” _

 

_ “Call me Taichi, kid.” _

 

_ “Pfft ‘kid’? What are you, an old man, Taichi?” _

 

_ “(y/n), this isn’t a death threat or anything- but if you don’t shut up, I’ll kill you.” _

 

_ “T-Taichi-san! Please don’t kill them…” _

 

_ “... dammit.” _

  
  


Tadashi smiled at the sudden memory. That was when he was recently hired. He remembered being so nervous about it. 

 

What if he embarrassed himself? What if they didn’t like him? What if he couldn’t catch up?

 

When he told Kei about these thoughts, he would just roll his eyes. 

 

_ “If you don’t like the job, you can just quit.” _

 

_ “...” _

 

Tadashi was scared, he was anxious, and maybe even sad- but he never would give up. Not now. Tadashi loved his job -even if it was a part-time one- and he wouldn’t quit. 

 

Not when they were so deeply interwoven into his life.

 

He wouldn’t make another mistake. Not again. Not after  _ him. _

 

_ “Hinata? I-is something w-wrong?” _

 

_ “You… to…… hurt… I… he loves……” _

 

_ “W-what?” _

 

_ “We… we should stop being friends.” _

 

_ “What?! Why?” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “Hinata! Answer me!” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “Why?” _

 

_ “......” _

 

_ “Please… tell me what I did wrong.” _

 

Tadashi’s stomach growled, before making the decision to go to the supermarket for him. Or maybe he did it subconsciously, maybe it was because he was feeling sentimental. 

 

Maybe it was just for the entertainment of whatever being out there, that told him to go to the supermarket. Or maybe it was to see  _ him  _ again.

 

Ah well, who knows?

 

Maybe they were just fated to be interwoven into each other’s lives.

 


	11. 15 kudos(es?) chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April Ludgate woooo
> 
> Thanks for 15 kudos(es?) !! y'all the best heheh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exams are like next next month and i am not prepared whoops
> 
> here have a snickers
> 
> and a foreshadowing *finger guns nervously*
> 
> please don't kill me i'm sorry

 

Akaashi’s eye twitched. “So your answer to the question ‘What are you working on?’ is… being  _ bored _ ?”

 

Yahaba held a finger up. “Also, writing fake product reviews.” He continued typing. “‘This hat is simply divine! I wear it while I murder people. Sincerely, Shirabu Kenjirou.’”

 

::

 

Suga waved at Yahaba. “Hey Yahaba! I was looking to get some new music, and I was wondering if you could recommend anything.”

 

Yahaba looked up from his phone. “The Internet.”

 

::

 

Oikawa wheezed. “You guys will never believe what I just found on Kenjirou-chan’s facebook.”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

Yahaba thought contemplatively, before speaking up. “A friend!”

 

He then pointed finger guns at Shirabu. “Burrrrrn.”

 

“Shirabu no-”

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT KNIFE FUCK-”

 

::

 

“Were you aware of the illicit relationship between Tsukishima Kei and Kuroo Tetsurou?”

 

Yahaba pushed up his sunglasses. “I don’t speak Japanese.”

 

“But you just said it.”

 

::

 

“Okay, so quick question- let’s say, you’re stranded on an island. What’s the only thing you’d bring with you?”

 

Yahaba flipped the pages of his book. “That would never happen to me.”

 

“Yahaba, is that  _ 50 shades of gray _ ?”

 

::

 

“Heyyy ladies and gentlemen, to the first time ever in the new part-time job in the King’s cafe in this town. The Pretty Setter Squad, yay!!”

 

Suga put a hand to his heart. “Aww Oikawa- this is so nice!”

 

“I put the poisonous gas in one of these balloons, so if any of these pops you may die.”

 

“Again?”

 

::

 

“I have a lot of useful talents, but none of them are really… good for this job.”

 

Yahaba shifted. “Like, I’m really good at making fun of people dancing-”

 

_ “It isn’t considered dancing if you’re going to remain in the same position for five minutes, Oikawa-san.” _

 

“- I’ve invented ten new emoticons-”

 

_ “Cream puff.” _

 

_ “Yahaba, that isn’t an emoticon.” _

 

“- I can walk up a down escalator in like, two seconds-”

 

_ “Yahaba nO-” _

 

“- I.. can fit my body into small places-”

 

_ “You can’t do that.” _

 

_ “Fucking try me.” _

 

“- I can tell instantly whether someone is fat or pregnant-”

 

_ “... Sugamama.” _

 

_ “Please stop.” _

 

“- with sixty percent accuracy.”

 

::

 

“You want me to… dial a number and read another number out loud?”

 

Kenma nodded. “Yeah.” He paused. “... Can you handle this?”

 

Yahaba looked at the phone, and pouted. “No.”

 

::

 

“I can sneak like, three dogs into a movie theatre.-”

 

_ “What. The fuck.” _

 

“- I can convince my grandmother that I’m not real-”

 

_ “Nani.” _

 

“- I can win a staring contest with a cat-”

 

_ “... why are you staring at Kenma so intently.” _

 

“- I can make any security guard suspicious of me-”

 

_ “Hold up. That hair of yours is suspicious.” _

 

::

 

“Yeah, I will photoshop his face.”

 

Yahaba popped out from nowhere, pointing at Shirabu accusingly. “Can you photoshop your life with better decisions,  _ Shirabu _ ?”

 

Suga placed a hand of either shoulder. “Okay.”

 


	12. Wormwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wormwood symbolises absence, and bitter sorrow.
> 
> You left me... 
> 
> I would regret it, but I don't know what to regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the summary of this entire fanfic.
> 
> Read it again.
> 
> Can you tell how much I lied?
> 
> -cough- well,, this has been on my mind for a while- but do you think i should change it? it's pretty inaccurate...

 

“Rainy days are really nice, don’t you think?”

 

Chikara raised a delicate eyebrow. “What brought this on?”

 

“I’m feeling sentimental today- cause I’m an emotional man.” Shōyō smiled at him.

 

“... it’s been so many years, yet I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.”

 

“Heh.”

 

“That’s not suspicious at all.” Chikara narrowed his eyes at the shorter male. “Tell me what you’re planning, Hinata. Or your cat gets it.”

 

Shōyō narrowed his eyes, jokingly, at his boss. “Ennoshita…”

 

“After all these years, I never would have thought you were a cat person.”

 

“But cats are cute! All animals are cute! I… I can’t choose…!”

 

Chikara snickered. “How emotional.”

 

Shōyō grumbled under his breath, hiding his red face from the male. Honestly, how embarrassing..!

 

“Aww, it’s fine, Hinata- I still love you. (y/n) still loves you. Hanamaki and Taichi probably love you, too. Maybe even your cat.”

 

“What?! Of course my cat loves me! I’ve been taking care of her for years-”

 

“You have a cat?” A quiet voice interrupted their conversation. Chikara and Shōyō simultaneously turn their heads, only to see a freckled lil bean.

 

“Welcome, Yamaguchi~ What are you buying today?”

 

“Ah… just some food.”

 

“I see, I see. Hinata help me wi- Hinata?” Said male had disappeared, orange hair nowhere to be seen.

 

Tadashi, from behind him, smiled sadly. His smile quickly formed into a forced one, as soon as Chikara turned back to face him. 

 

“Sorry about him. You know how he is- can’t stay in one place for long.”

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

“Will that be all?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Tadashi paid the amount told, smiled at Chikara, and walked towards the exit, his eyes darting around the building for any sign of orange. 

 

Not seeing any, Tadashi sighed, before opening up Taichi’s umbrella, walking into the rain.

 

Honestly, what was he expecting?

 

…

 

“You can come out now.”

 

“...”

 

“He’s gone, Hinata.”

 

Said male poked his head from underneath the counter, looking around. He spotted the fading view of a familiar back, and got out from his hiding spot, sighing. 

 

“Geez, will you two ever talk it out?”

 

Shōyō stretched, hearing the familiar ‘crack’ as he did so, and sighed in relief. “Probably. Maybe… Eventually.”

 

Chikara deadpanned. “What happened to the fearless you? Who wasn’t afraid of anything or anyone, but tall and scary-looking guys?”

 

Shōyō sighed, tired, as he gazed out the window, Tadashi gone from sight. “He… became frightened of other things after realising the world wasn’t as great as he thought it was.”

 

“Wise words from an idiot.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Kidding, kidding.”

 

“...”

 

“Maybe not.”

 

“I knew it.”

 

“You know a lot of things for an idiot, huh?” Chikara smiled teasingly at the shorter male, deliberately stretching his neck to look down more than needed. 

 

“I’m not an idiot!”

 

A snicker.

 

“I’m not!”

 

More snickers.

 

“ _ Ennoshita!” _

 

::

 

“What happened to you?”

 

“I’m not in the mood, Kuroo.”

 

“Geez, you sound upset. You shouldn’t carry all this on your own~ Why not relieve some stress?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“What? Still thinking about your boyfriend?”

 

“...”

 

“I thought so~ Why are you so angry anyways? He doesn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“Stay out of this.”

 

“How mean… I’m trying to help, you know? I’m a nice person.”

 

“Sure. And I’m a dinosaur.”

 

“Salty as always~  _ Exactly  _ how I like it.”

 

“Leave me alone.”

 

“Wow, so harsh… At least I’m here for you- unlike your boyfriend.”

 

“Shut  _ up _ , Kuroo.”

 

“Okay, okay. You gonna be alright?”

 

“...”

 

“That’s good. Let’s start, okay?”

 

“...”

 

“Oya oya?”

 

“...”

 

“Oya oya oya oya?”

  
“ _ Fine. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed it, thanks for asking. an update in two days?? wow you're so free! 
> 
> no. no i'm not. Exams are next month shiiit... ake mushrooms. i'm so tired and my emotions are getting in the way of my work... it's like there's this thick ass wall blocking me from empathy and life
> 
> wooo go dissociation
> 
> thanks for coming to my Ted talk guys, i really appreciate it.


	13. Hydrangea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This flower could mean vanity and boastfulness, or gratefulness for another's understanding. Maybe even enduring grace and beauty.
> 
> One thing doesn't change, though.
> 
>  
> 
> Water barrel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been like two weeks but i feel like dying already
> 
> school's a train wreck in a thunderstorm because of my seniors and exams what is life anymore

 

“Ehhh?” (y/n) tilted their head, tucking a few strands of hair behind their left ear.

 

Kiyoko deadpanned at the gender neutral. “You’re taking over Tadashi’s shift.”

 

“Why on such late notice? He usually tells me a day before.”

 

“He wants to make lunch for his boyfriend.”

 

“How cute,” they drawled out, eyes half-lidded. “Kei-kun must be  _ so  _ happy to have a boyfriend like that.”

 

Kiyoko’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

 

Hitoka poked her head from the back room, looking at her girlfriend and friend in concern. “(y/n)-san… w-what do you mean..?”

 

Said person waved a hand. “You shouldn’t worry about it  _ too  _ much.”

 

“...”

 

“What?” (y/n) tilted their head curiously at the duo.

 

“You…”

 

“I..?”

 

Kiyoko sighed. “Nevermind- just get back to work, (y/n).”

 

“Sure, sure.”

 

They pretended to miss the way Kiyoko and Yachi shared a look, opting to hum as they watered a pot of cactus on the counter.

 

Tsukishima better return the favour- they weren’t doing this for free, after all.

 

::

 

“Life is like the Evil Queen.”

 

“I’m sorry-  _ what _ ?”

 

“Sometimes you get struck by lightning, and sometimes you’re so lonely you talk to a mirror.”

 

“Why would you even-”

 

“Eh. I think I was drunk. Can’t be too sure.”

 

Shōyō made a face at Makki, mumbling under his breath. “God, you’re all so weird…”

 

“Hah?”

 

“N-nothing! Oh look, an empty cup! Don’t worry cup- I’ll save you!”

 

Shōyō then proceeded to run to a recently cleared table, swiping up the glass left by a customer.”

 

“I think you’re the weird one here, Hinata.”

 

……

 

Shōyō coughed into his fist. “Where’s (l/n)-senpai? They’re usually here.”

 

Makki shrugged. “Don’t know. Maybe they’re BnE.”

 

“... BnE? Bacon and eggs?”

 

“Breaking and entering. Honestly, Hinata- I expected you to know.”

 

“Oh, breaking and entering.”

 

…

 

“ _ What?!” _

 

::

 

_ Sunbirb 9:37pm _

 

SENPAI

 

SENPAI

 

_ Sunbirb 9:38pm _

 

(l/n)-SENPAIIIII

  
  


_ Local Asexual 9:41pm _

 

Yes?

  
  


_ Sunbirb 9:42pm _

 

ARE YOU BNE ING I HOPE NOT CAUSE THATS ILLEGAL AND DAICHI SENPAI WONT LIKE THAT AND I DONT WANT YOU TO GET INTO TROUBLE SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DONT BNE 

  
  


_ Local Asexual 9:46pm _

 

Aawww that’s so sweet Sho-chan!!

 

No worries, i’m not ‘bne ing’ whatever that means

 

i’m just a bit tired today so i took a break haha

  
  


_ Sunbirb 9:46pm _

 

Oh

 

Thank Kami-sama jfc

 

Hanamaki-senapi said you might be breaking and enrtering so i freaked out

 

_ Local Asexual 9:52pm _

 

...of course he would 

 

What was i expecting

  
  


_ Sunbirb 9:53pm _

 

:D

 

Thank gosh you didn’t do it

 

(l/n) senapi?

 

(l/n) senpai?

 

Senpaiiiiii

 

Are you asleep?

 

…

 

I hope you get well soon then!!

 

Good night :D

 

::

 

_ “How could you do that?!” _

 

He couldn’t.

 

_ “How could you?!” _

 

He was sorry.

 

_ “You made him cry!” _

 

It was his fault.

 

_ “You made Yamaguchi cry!” _

 

NonononostoppleasestopstopstOP-

 

Shōyō woke up with tears in his eyes. He woke up in the dark. That meant it was night time.

 

He  _ hated  _ waking up at night. That would mean something went wrong. A nightmare. A problem. 

 

_ “What’s the answer to this problem?” _

 

He needed a solution. The nightmares needed to stop.

 

_ “I… I don’t know.” _

 

This needed to stop. He couldn’t keep doing this. It would mean  _ another _ breakdown.

 

_ Imsorryimsorrysososorrythisisallmyfault _

 

What if… what if it was in public? That would be  _ horrible _ . He would die in a ditch and never come out if that happened. It would mean Yamaguchi being there. 

 

_ “Please… tell me what I did wrong.” _

  
  


_ “...” _

 

_ “Hinata?” _

 

_ “.. _

 

_ ……  _

 

_..” _

 

Shōyō frantically grabbed at his phone, trying to call someone-  _ anyone _ . Anyone just answer the phone please-

 

“Hello?”

 

Chikara. A wave of comfort rushed over Shōyō, but quickly disappeared as he struggled to find words. 

 

“I- I- I can’t- can’t- no- all my- can’t- m-my fault- Enno- I-”

 

“Calm down, Hinata. Count to ten, okay? One… Two…”

 

He nodded, though he knew no one saw, and followed the other’s instructions.

 

“Eight… Nine… Ten…”

 

Shōyō sniffled slightly as his breathing returned to normal.

 

“Do you want me to come over? I still have keys.”

 

“... mhm.”

 

“Be over in fifteen. Stay right as you are, and for God’s sake,  _ don’t do anything stupid _ .”

 

Chikara hung up afterwards, and Shōyō fell back into bed, curling himself into his blanket, stray tears falling from his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly, burrowing himself deeper into the blankets.

 

Maybe if he pretended he didn’t exist, everything would go away.

 

Shōyō didn’t know how long had passed until he heard the distinct sound of something opening, floorboards creaking, and felt more than saw Chikara. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to, because Chikara understood.

 

Chikara  _ understood _ .

 

Shōyō felt the bed shift under Chikara’s weight, felt his warm hands tugging on the blankets, heard the whispers of comfort coming from his friend. He let a few stray tears fall again. 

 

“I brought ice cream. Wanna eat now and regret later?”

 

He felt the shit-eating grin from Chikara, and peeked his head out from the blankets, mouth curling into a ghost of a smile.

 

“Yeah.”

 

They marathoned Disney movies and ate chocolate ice cream, laughing at the stupidity of the characters, and gushing over side characters and villains. Shōyō had never felt as grateful as he did until then, and he decided that he was lucky to have a friend like Chikara.

 

And he was happy about that fact, too. 

 

Shōyō fell asleep curled up in his blanket on the sofa, ice cream forgotten and placed on the table. Chikara followed afterwards, leaning against the orange bundle, his own blanket with him.

 

Shōyō has no nightmares.

 

::

 

“Can you believe this?!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well- I can’t! How can the supermarket  _ not  _ be opened?! Tell me!”

 

“When people don’t come to open it?”

 

“See?! No reason! Absolutely none at all!”

 

Shirabu made a sound akin to a wounded animal.

  
  


“W-what’s going on t-there?”

 

(y/n) deadpanned. “Don’t get involved with them, Hitoka. Men are idiots.”

 

“Hey! I heard that!”

 

“O-okay!” Hitoka looked determinedly at the gender neutral, and (y/n) almost hugged her.  _ Almost _ .

 

“Oi! Blondie-chan, Kawaii-chan! Don’t ignore me!”

 

The aforementioned two looked the brunette, who was waving his hands in a childish manner. Kenjirou sighed, looking at the side.

 

“Don’t look at me- I don’t know him.”

 

“Jirou-chan! Meanie!”

 

“Like I said, I don’t know this embarrassment of a male.”

 

“Geh! Rude!!” Tooru made a face akin to one that just ate something sour, and (y/n) reached her arms out, gently pushing Hitoka away from… from… ah, yes-  _ that embarrassment of a male _ .

 

“Let’s go, Hitoka. Their stupidity might affect us.”

 

“Hey! I heard that too! Hey! Don’t ignore me!”

 

“Please shut up, Oikawa-san.”

 

“And you said we didn’t know each other?” His tone was smug, triumphant even. (y/n) walked away from the male duo faster, Hitoka in tow.

 

“I said you were an embarrassment of a male.”

 

“ _ Hey! _ ”

 

“Let’s go, Hitoka.  _ Now _ .”

 

“O-okay?”

 

“Eh?! Wait! Come back! Blondie-chan! Kawaii-chan! Come back!”

 

“It’s too early for this… I’m going back.”

 

“Jirou-chan! Not you too!”

 

Kenjirou walked away faster, as Oikawa tried to catch up to him.

 

“ _ Jirou-chan! _ ”

 

::

 

Kiyoko looked up to find Hitoka and (y/n) rushing through the entrance. She raised an eyebrow at them.

 

“What happened to you two?”

 

Hitoka smiled, rushing to her girlfriend’s side. The two shared a brief, but very warm and intimate hug, before both unwillingly let go, seeing as there was a third  wheel party. 

 

(y/n) merely ignored the couple, opting to rearrange the pots of cactuses on the counter.

 

“Again, what  _ happened  _ to the two of you?”

 

(y/n) deadpanned again. 

 

“Men are idiots.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally started writing a bnha fic oops
> 
> ...
> 
> should i publish it? ehhh
> 
> anyways, feel free to comment any and all constructive criticism, cause i know i suck! thanks!


	14. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavenders symbolise silence, among other things. It reminds me of you, you know? You didn't say anything until it was too late...
> 
> And then you were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's half a shitpost! But get this-
> 
> There's plot in it

****

The seed of doubt was planted two months back, when Tadashi went to the hospital, lunchbox in tact. 

 

Kei wasn’t there. He didn’t go for work for the entire day.

 

Tadashi doesn’t say anything when Kei came home.

 

The seed sprouted with the increase of time Kei would spend with Tetsurou. It kept growing. 

 

No matter how many times Tadashi ripped out the plant, no matter how many times he squashed it -which would let him feel a sense of relief afterwards- the doubt would come back, almost like a weed.

 

Like a foxglove, Tadashi would think bitterly. Heal and hurt. Hurt and heal. Insincerity.

 

Stupid flowers. Stupid meanings. Stupid Kei. 

 

He visited the hospital again. A lunchbox for Kei was in his bag, warm. 

 

“Hello, is Tsukishima Kei here?”

 

The receptionist narrowed her eyes. “And who might you be?”

 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.”  _ His boyfriend _ . 

 

“I’m sorry, but he didn’t come to work today.”

 

“Oh.” Tadashi knew he shouldn't be disappointed, but he was. Because his stupid heart was too emotional. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

 

The receptionist looked like she wanted to say something, but was struggling to do so. Though, it was hard to tell from her sleepy demeanour.

 

…

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Tadashi gave her a hopefully reassuring smile. “It’s fine. Sorry for wasting your time-” He looked at the receptionist’s name tag. “- Shirofuku-san.”

 

Yukie looked like she wanted to say something more, but eventually settled on, “It’s fine. Have a nice day, Yamaguchi-san.”

 

“You too.”

 

He stepped out of the hospital doors, tucking his hands into his coat. Spring was coming soon, and the snow was slowly melting away. Maybe Kei would accompany him to the festival, and they could check out the cherry blossoms when the time came.

 

A grunt came from his left, and Tadashi turned his head. His eyes met with a chest. He slowly trailed upwards, to meet the serious eyes of one Aone Takanobu.

 

“Ah! Aone-san! G-good morning! I mean, afternoon! Good afternoon!”

 

Tadashi turned to the taller male, bowing. Aone waited until Tadashi lifted his head up, and gave the younger a polite bow too.

 

He looked questioningly at the younger, and Tadashi smiled, shaking his head. “I came to find Kei, but it seems like he isn’t here.”

 

Tadashi tried not to dampen the mood with his sadness, so he smiled wider. “Ah, well. I should be going now- no reason for me to stay!” 

 

He made a move to walk away, waving at Aone. “It was nice to see you again, Aone-san! See ya!”

 

Tadashi missed the way Aone raised his non-existent eyebrow skeptically, opting to not break down in insecurities instead.

 

Stupid Tadashi. Stupid lunch box. It was already cold.

 

Stupid stupid stupid. 

 

The branches of doubt grew more, wrapping around his heart.

 

::

 

“This is stupid.”

 

“Nobody’s asking you, Kara-chan.”

 

Chikara crossed his arms. “Well, I’m allowed to have my own opinion, and I think this is stupid.”

 

“And I think you should shut up- preferably before I break your kneecaps.”

 

“Wow, no need to get so violent (y/n). Geez.”

 

The gender neutral merely blinked at the male, unimpressed. Chikara returned the look.

 

“So.” He said, flatly. “What’s the plan.”

 

“I thought you said this was stupid.”

 

“Yeah well, I like my kneecaps in tact, thanks.”

 

…

 

(y/n) clapped their hands together. “Anyways, moving on to Plan YamaHina.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“No, I couldn’t. The weirdo from the cafe is screaming from across the street.”

 

The pair simultaneously turned their heads to look at Tooru waving his hands in the air, screeching at Koutarou.

 

“Huh. Birds of the same feather flock together, I guess.”

 

“You have your jokes, I see.”

 

“And I see that you clearly don’t love your kneecaps.”

 

“You’re  _ blind _ if that’s what you-”

 

“HOW DARE YOU!”

 

Tooru’s voice kept going louder and louder, until it was just… high-pitched screaming. Koutarou was looking at the male curiously, tilting his head the way he does when he didn’t understand. Tooru continued on.

 

“This was my  _ favourite  _ shirt! How could you just- just-just-”

 

Koutarou tilted his head, before offering a: “Spill coffee all over it?”

 

(y/n) sighed. “Should we help him before they get out of hand?”

 

“... nah. This is getting good.”

 

“Yes! Do you not feel any regret at all?! You- you-”

 

“Name’s Bokuto Koutarou.”

 

“-stupid owl creature!”

 

Footsteps made (y/n) turn around, and they greeted the new-comer. “Semi-san.”

 

Eita nodded at the pair, and turned his judging eyes onto the duo opposite him. “What’s Dumb and Dumber fighting about?”

 

“Dumber spilled his coffee over Dumb’s shirt, so now he’s screeching.”

 

“Huh. Fun.”

 

Chikara snorted. “They’re all idiots either way.”

 

“It was an accident!”

 

“So? SO?! You  _ destroyed  _ my shirt!”

 

“It’s just a coffee stain! You could, like, wash it off, or something.”

 

“ _ How dare you! _ ”

 

Eita winced, rubbing his ears.

 

…

 

“Semi-san.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“No offense, but what are you  _ wearing _ ?”

 

(y/n) flickered their eyes from the screaming pair, to the two who were nearer to them. Eita was wearing an orange floral shirt with green pants. 

 

It was winter. 

 

“Clothes. Why? Are they not good enough for you?”

 

“It’s just-” Chikara looked at (y/n) pleadingly, hands gesturing to Eita’s outfit. “It’s  _ green _ .”

 

Eita raised an eyebrow. “So…?”

 

Chikara repeated his sentence, as if to convince himself. “It’s  _ green _ .”

 

“Is there a problem with that?”

 

Chikara turned to look at (y/n), who was looking warily at the two. The look in his eyes was haunted.

 

“It’s green.” He whispered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my friends! exams are next week! Band is in two weeks! and i hate band!
> 
> so anyways, can i just say, i staRTED ANOTHER FREAKING FANFIC ON GOOGLE DOCS AND THERE'S BAND IN TWO WEEKS FUCKING KILL ME NOW I BEG YOU
> 
> yup. that's it. In other news:
> 
> Let's share a secret
> 
> I'll go first.
> 
> I hate you @my school band


	15. 20 kudos(es?) special!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit late but... eh. It's the thought that counts. 
> 
> Just wanted to tell you that everything that happened in this chapter is canon, if you were wondering. Also, the chapters are getting less and less funnier... all the lines just run flat.. ughhh
> 
> ... advice please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter with the thought of playing with dynamics between characters, and i've got to say- Chikara is really fun to write when OOC haha
> 
> Thank you for reading this book, and for supporting it's progress!

**How they met**

 

Kenji stared hard at the person sitting behind the counter. They continued staring. Chikara flipped a page of his book, looking to face the male beside him.

 

“Just go and talk to them.”

 

Kenji pretended to not listen to the good advice his friend gave him, because his life was already a shipwreck, why not add another pile of regrets to it, right?

 

“Kenji. Just  _ go and talk to them _ . Stop being such a dick- Kami knows you don’t have one.”

 

Over the time when Chikara became the volleyball captain in his third year, he either grew balls or entered a dick measuring contest because  _ damn that guy had no more regrets _ .

 

“... you know what? I’m going to stop being a good friend starting from  _ right now _ .” Chikara stood up, purposefully stalking up to the counter which Kenji had been staring at for the last fifteen minutes.

 

“Why do you make me suffer-”

 

Kenji watched as Chikara casually struck up conversation with the person behind the counter.

 

He then proceeded to panic when said person stood up, walking to his table. Chikara smugly looked at him. Kenji did not know whether to kiss the guy or scream at him-

 

“Hello.” They smiled gently at the male, tucking a strand of (h/c) hair behind their ear. “Chi-chan told me you wanted some book preferences.”

 

Kenji decided, that he would instead spoil the story of all the things Chikara found interest in.

 

Kenji stood up, the obvious height difference becoming endearing. “Yeah. I’m Futakuchi Kenji.”

 

“(l/n) (y/n). Do you have a preferred genre?”

 

“Nah, not really. I guess I kinda like murder.”

 

Their mouth twitches into a smile. “We have similar tastes, then.”

 

Kenji smirked back. Gotta look cool in front of bae, after all. “I look forward to it, then.”

 

From the distance, Chikara blanched. 

 

“Someone’s going to die today.” He muttered to himself, as he watched the two converse.

 

Kenji looked back at Chikara as the duo started walking to the shelves. The male’s eyes glinted as he walked away.

 

“... someone’s definitely gonna die today.”

 

If Chikara left the library five minutes later, the three never mentioned it again.

 

::

 

**Hugs**

 

“You like hugs?”

 

The gender neutral huffed slightly. “ _ Yes _ , I like hugs. Stop asking.”

 

Kenji smirked. “No surprise there, I guess. You even look like the type.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” A dangerous edge entered their tone, eyes narrowing slightly. 

 

Kenji raised his hands up in defense. “Nothing, nothing.”

 

(y/n) scoffed, stepping towards Kenji.

 

“H-hey, I already said I was kidding-” He was interrupted when the gender neutral  _ hugged him and oh my god that’s cute fuck- _

 

“You talk too much,” they muttered, eyes wrapping around his waist.

 

Kenji gawked. 

 

If his face remained that way for the next ten minutes, even after (y/n) let them go, both of them never mentioned it.

 

The gender neutral did, however, tease him for giving them another hug later on in the day. Chikara kept smiling at him, even after Kenji threatened to destroy his book collection.

 

And if hugs became a normal occurrence between the two involved, everyone was smart enough to realise that it wasn’t enough for blackmail. Trust me, they tried.

 

::

 

**How they met (feat. Taichi)**

 

“Persona 4 was one of the best games in the series! Isn’t that right, Taichi.” Hayato turned to his friend, eyes shining. From beside him, Kenjirou snorted.

 

“I guess… The best part was Naoto, though.”

 

“You like  _ that  _ type, eh?”

 

“Shut it.”

 

Hayato pouted, turning back to Shirabu. “Yeah, so anyways you should really try it out! And don’t listen to Taichi- Kanji is obviously best girl.”

 

Kenjirou rolled (kenjirolled heheh) his eyes. “Doesn’t seem that interesting to me.” He mumbled, crossing his arms and sliding further into his seat.

 

“C’mon Shirabu- give it a chance! It’s better than just tossing all day.”

 

Kejirou was about to retort when a waiter/waitress came with their orders. The (h/c)- headed worker smiled and put down the drinks, nodding their head in appreciation when the three thanked them. 

 

“Enjoy,” they said, turning to leave when they paused, thinking slightly, before turning back.

 

They tucked a few strands of hair behind their ear, smiling a discerning smile. 

 

…

 

“Chie is best girl.”

 

They then turned, walking away from the table. Hayato gaped, before smiling. 

 

“I call dibs.”

 

Tachi and Kenjirou deadpanned at the male, rolling their eyes simultaneously. “Whatever.”

 

::

 

**Ceilings**

 

“Why do you hate Kuroo that much, anyways?”

 

(y/n) raised an eyebrow, making eye contact with Takahiro. They rested their head on their palm thoughtfully. “Well…”

 

_ (y/n) was helping Tetsurou move into Koutarou’s place. _

 

_ Tetsurou: Hey, thanks for helping me. Bo’s just too enthusiastic sometimes. _

 

_ The fabulous (y/n): No problem. Anything else you need help with? _

 

Takahiro snorted. (y/n) merely smiled, shooting their middle finger at them.

 

_ Tetsurou: Actually… _

 

_ The one who is secretly dead: ? _

 

_ Tetsurou: -insert perverted, insensitive joke that isn’t funny at all- _

 

_ Angery (y/n): … _

 

_ (y/n) swung their leg at Tetsutou, but him being the sly cat he was, he avoided it. Naturally, their leg went through the wall behind Tetsurou.  _

 

_ Confuzzled (y/n): … shit. _

 

_ Tetsurou: -insert derp laugh. you know what i’m talking about- _

 

_ (y/n): This isn’t funny. Can you help? _

 

“It  _ is  _ actually a bit funny.” Takahiro snickered. 

 

(y/n) rolled their eyes, mumbling. “I guess.”

 

_ Tetsurou: -derp- _

 

_ (y/n): I’m calling Daichi-san. _

 

_ Tetsurou: Wait no- please don’t- I’ll… I’ll call Iwa. _

 

_ (y/n): I don’t know who that is, but he sounds reliable and my leg is getting tired, so do it. _

 

Takahiro smirked. “Iwaizumi, eh? Enjoyed yourself?”

 

“... bara arms.”

 

“I know, right?!”

 

_ Best boi: I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, also known as damage control. What happened. _

 

_ Tetsurou crudely gestured to (y/n)’s leg that was still stuck in the wall. _

 

_ Tetsurou: Can you do something about that? _

 

_ Hajime: Oh my fucking Kami- how the fuck? _

 

_ (y/n): Nice to meet you, Iwaizumi. (l/n) (y/n). Please get me out so that I can kill Kuroo. _

 

_ Hajime: With pleasure. _

 

“Wait-  _ how  _ did he get you out?”

 

In response, (y/n) merely looked away, cheeks flushing slightly.

 

“What  _ happened in there _ ?”

 

“... Moving on.”

 

“Hey!”

 

_ (y/n): Thank you again for your help, Iwaizumi-san! _

 

_ Hajime: It’s fine. Now, go kick Kuroo’s ass. I need to record that. _

 

_ (y/n): K. _

 

“... that's it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Aw man! That’s so anticlimactic…” Takahiro pouted, not hiding his disappointment at all.

 

“The only interesting thing was that I beat up Kuroo afterwards.”

 

Takahiro sighed dejectedly. “Darn.”

 

…

 

“Wish I could have been there, though.”

 

“Mhm. He really flexed those arm muscles.”

 

“Oh boy, don’t even get me started…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realised Kenji hasn't been introduced into the story yet, but he will be in the next few chapters! 
> 
> now that exams are over, i'll be able to laze around more and update more frequently (probably!). But there's Band... ugh.
> 
> Originally, when i first started posting this, i didn't expect so many people to read this book- much less like it! It really surprised me, and i'm glad that some people like my writing
> 
> Again, thANK YOU FOR READING THIS BOOK EVERYONE!! you're all amazing, and i'm glad you gave this book a chance


	16. Astilbe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I will be waiting for you,' the pink flowers whisper, soft, gentle, always waiting, and waiting, and waiting...
> 
> Just how long more will you let me wait for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -about to add another part- oh oops it went above a thousand words oh well that's too bad the readers will just have to suffer through this extremely short and stupid shitpost of a chapter haha yep nothing bad happening soon

__

Tadashi nodded at the driver, stepping out of the bus. His foot stepped onto the hard snow, and he watched as the bus drove away.

 

“You  _ oblivious _ idiot! I’m going to castrate you-”

 

…wasn’t that Oikawa? And Koutarou?

 

“It’s green!”

 

“So?”

 

“ _ Green _ !”

 

Chikara? Eita? (y/n)? 

 

…

 

Well, (y/n) was slowly backing away from Chikara and Eita, hands raised up. At least they were normal.

 

Said gender neutral turned, eyes connecting. They smiled. “Yama-chan.”

 

Tadashi returned the smile, reaching them at the mid-point. “(y/n)-san. What’s… going on?”

 

(y/n), deadpan look and all, said, “Bokuto spilled coffee on Oikawa-san’s shirt, and they’ve been fighting ever since. Chikara is berating Semi for his fashion choices. That’s about it.”

 

“You’re not gonna stop them?”

 

They shrugged. “Some people just want the world to burn.”

 

…

 

Tadashi ignored their words, opting to glance at his phone. “It’s almost time for our shift.”

 

(y/n)’s response was almost immediate. “Great! Let’s go. I can’t stand their idiocy.”

 

Tadashi fell into step with the gender neutral, walking towards the familiar shop. “So… how was Tsukki? Busy as usual?”

 

He smiled, hoping the strain wasn’t enough for his observant friend to notice. “Yeah. He had a lot of patients today.”

 

They hummed, eyes flickering towards him and back to their original path in mre moments. Tadashi let out a soft sigh.

 

“The same as usual?” Tadashi briefly wondered how (y/n) could sound so kind and warm, yet so… apathetic at the same time. He hung his head slightly, not able to make eye contact.

 

“Yeah. I bumped into Aone-san, though.”

 

(y/n) visibly perked up at the mention of her friend. “How is he? Taka-kun’s always so busy at the vet. We rarely get to hang out anymore- even when I’m clocking in shifts at the hospital.”

 

Tadashi felt relief that (y/n) steered the conversation away from its original path, and he smiled. “He was fine. Quiet as usual, of course.”

 

“You do know that one of his bigger concern is people getting surprised whenever he talks, right?”

 

“Wait- really?”

 

They smiled at him, nodding. “I can’t say for certain, but he always seems troubled whenever people make a fuss about it, so that’s what I presumed.”

 

(y/n) gave an ‘innocent’ look to the taller male. “Maybe you could ask him?”

 

“W-what?! But that’s so- so- rude!”

 

“That’s what most people call me, yes.”

 

Tadashi blanched. (y/n) continued talking, “But it’s fine. Though, I prefer the term ‘honest’ more.”

 

They stopped walking, and (y/n) placed a gentle hand on the handle of the door, pushing it open. Stepping in, they gave a brief glance to the younger male. “You coming?”

 

“O-oh! Yeah…” Tadashi entered, muttering a soft ‘thank you’ to the gender neutral for holding the door open.

 

Taichi deadpanned. “You’re late. I’m telling Shimizu.”

 

“We were bonding, Taichi.”

 

“Sure. Better prepare for a dock in pay, kiddos.”

 

“Actually, I think you’ll find that-”

 

Tadashi sighed, walking to the back to get his apron. It was barely past noon, and he was already tired.

 

He briefly wondered what Kei was doing.

 

_ Heal and hurt. Hurt and heal. Insincerity. _

 

_ Foxglove. Just like you. _

 

::

 

Koutarou was just making his way downtown for his buddies Tetsurou and Kei, he swung into the cafe - _ that  _ cafe- and he smiled at his buddy Keiji and he says:

 

“Buddy, Agaashi my man, can I have a black coffee, no sugar, a black coffee, with sugar, and a…”

 

“A…?”

 

“I- I can’t decide!! Akaaaaaaajhi help me!! What should I get?!” Koutarou frantically grasped his hair in pure despair.

 

“It’s your choice, Bokuto-san.”

 

“But-but everything looks so good!”

 

“Why don’t you get coffee?”

 

“Ehh?! But coffee’s so bitter!” Koutarou dramatically slumped onto the counter  draw me like one of your french volleyballs , giving off kick puppy vibes.

 

“How about tea?”

 

Koutarou shook his head animatedly, pouting. “Don’t wanna.”

 

“Juice, then?”

 

Koutarou perked up, slamming his hands on the counter and lifting himself up. “Yeah!! I want juice!”

 

“What flavour would you like?”

 

Koutarou slumped forward again. “This is too hard.

Akaaghi…!”

 

They eventually settled on apple juice, and Koutarou gave the money charged (read: threw) and flew off, out of the cafe, coffee and juice bottle in hand.

 

And  _ then _ he slammed into a brunette. Obama? Koutarou couldn’t remember his name.

 

A shrill scream erupted from the male, as hot coffee fell all over his shirt. Oh no! Was Koutarou’s coffee okay?!

 

“My coffee!”

 

“My shirt!”

 

And that was how he made the screaming banshee angry. The end. Oh, and Tetsurou and Kei’s coffee was gone, too. rip, you worked hard.

 

**_Half an hour later_ **

 

“Tetsubro!”

 

“Koutabro!”

 

“Bro!”

 

“Bro!”

 

“Oh for Kami-sama’s sake, please shut up.”

 

“T-Tsukki…! You’re so mean!” Koutarou slumped in a corner, a depressed aura surrounding him. Kei raised an unamused eyebrow. Koutarou continued on, “Even after I got you your coffee!”

 

“Where is it?”

 

“On Obama’s shirt.”

 

…

 

“ _ What _ .”

 

Koutarou then proceeded to explain that  _ no, not America’s president Obama _ , and that it was that guy running the new cafe, Tetsurou grinned.

 

“So you meet Brokawa, eh?”

 

“B-bro! He’s your bro too?! I trusted you!”

 

“I’m sorry bro!”

 

“Bro…!”

 

“Bro.”

 

“Please stop.”

 

Koutarou turned to Kei, and grinned, eyes glinting. “How are ya Tsukki?! Tetsubro said that you said that the doctor said that the medical reports said that you were recovering well!”

 

“... yeah. That.”

 

“That’s good to know!”

 

“... thanks.”

 

Koutarou gasped, spinning to face Tetsurou. “Bro, did you hear that?! He thanked me! Tsukki’s gaining manners!”

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

“Kami-sama, what did I ever do wrong?”

 

“You made Yamaguchi cry when you ate his last french fry.”

 

Tsukki looked up at Kami-sama, whispering softly. “I’m sorry. I have sinned.” 

 

“You never called me senpai.”

 

“Kuroo.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I won’t hesitate to kick you out.”

 

“I’m sorry, I love you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao when you realise what was supposed to be a serious plot-driven chapter became a shitpost instead
> 
> que paso @me, when i was writing this chapter half asleep after a sugar rush
> 
> no but seriously, it's already October?? the heck? time passed way too fast but can't wait for my seniors and their amigos™️ to get the hell out of my face and stop making my amigos suffer


	17. Calla Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calla Lilies symbolise the youth... ah, we should enjoy it while we still can, shouldn't we? 
> 
> After all, not many people have the chance to do so themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's my horrible attempt at being funny haha-
> 
> *finger guns* hey y'all it's been a month how are you guys? i was gonna post the chapter last week (lol lies) but then i fell sick and got lazy oops.
> 
> um, anyways... i needed to tell you guys something.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE END

“Green is a terrifying colour,” Chikara whispered over the phone. The other party was barely able to hear his words.

 

“You do realise that green -well, teal- is my team colour right?”

 

“That’s fine- you look good in it. But when… when  _ he  _ wears a shirt like  _ that _ …”

 

“It’s ugly?”

 

“Exactly. Horribly so. I think I may be traumatised.”

 

“Oh no- whatever will we do? Maybe I should call up (y/n) and sign you up for therapy, Chika.”

 

“Haha. Very funny, Kenji.” Chikara frowned. “Why can’t you be more like Yuuji? He accepts and readily agrees with everything I say.”

 

“Yeah, cause you have him wrapped around your little finger. Now, me on the other hand-”

 

“Has a crush on the local gender neutral. Yes, yes I know, you’re pining after them.”

 

A love-stricken sigh was heard from the other side of the phone. 

 

“Oh Kami Kenji, I swear-”

 

“Lalalaaaaaa I can’t hear you Chikaraaaaa~”

 

“Fine, fine let’s not talk about your non-existent love life. How’s Takanobu-san?”

 

“Aone’s great~ Don’t tell anyone I said this but-” Kenji’s voice lowered slightly. “- it still surprises me whenever he talks.”

 

Chikara chuckled. “Of course.”

 

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!”

 

“Nothing, nothing. Don’t think too much about it- you might get hurt.”

 

“I’ll have you know that I was in college preparatory classes.”

 

“I was too. Yuuji’s still in the highest class, and he’s a ridiculous idiot half the time.”

 

“Don’t let him hear you say that, Chika. His heart might get broken.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Ohh, getting sassy are we?”

 

“What do you think?” Chikara shot back.

 

The storeroom door opened up, and Shōyō appeared, carrying a cardboard box full of canned foods. He made eye contact with Chikara, and stalked over. “Who’s that?”

 

“I’m insulted, Chibi-chan. Do you really hate me so?”

 

“Hmmm who is this? There are just  _ so  _ many uncreative people out there that call me by that.”

 

“Okay, okay, fine,  _ Ebi-chan _ .”

 

“See? That wasn’t so hard now, hm?”

 

“A teasing Ebi-chan is funny and traumatising at the same time. But let’s ignore that moment of weakness to focus on the more important thing here.”

 

Chikara made a face at Shōyō, making him snicker. He asked, “Which is..?”

 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

 

Chikara saw Shōyō still from the corner of his eye, and stifled a sigh. Kenji, that idiot, no matter how smart he was, just didn’t know what delicacy was, did he?

 

“What about him?”

 

“According to Aone, that guy was at the hospital looking for his boyfriend-”

 

Chikara watched as Shōyō stiffly set the box down, bending over to pile up the cans on the shelves.

 

“-but get this- he wasn't at work. Strange, right?”

 

“... yeah. I guess.”

 

Chikara could feel Kenji pouting at him from the other end of the call. His eyebrow twitched. 

 

“You’re just calling to annoy Hinata, aren’t you?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“You’re such an ass.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“I’m telling (y/n) about this.”

 

“Ye- wait no! Don’t you dare!”

 

“But I do.”

 

“Shit- Chikaraaaa.” Kenji drawled out his voice into a whine. Chikara twitched again. Shōyō finished stacking the cans, and were now de-stacking it.

 

“‘Chikara’ my ass. That shit doesn’t work on me, dearest.”

 

“But honey bun-”

 

“Sayonara bitch.” Chikara then proceeded to hang up. He looked towards where Shōyō was, watching with slight amusement as said person stacked up the cans into a pyramid.

 

“Those might fall, you know.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“I would have to dock your pay.”

 

The male’s hands froze, and he calmly started putting the cans into the correct places. A few minutes later, Shōyō turned to face Chikara, frown tugging at his lips. “Happy?”

 

“Very much so. And you?”

 

“What do  _ you  _ think?”

 

“... yes?” Shōyō scoffed at his answer, grumbling while walking towards the counter.

 

Chikara stifled a snicker. “I was kidding.”

 

Shōyō sighed, slumping. “... I know.”

 

“That bad, huh?”

 

Shōyō groaned. Chikara patted his back sympathetically. “Everything will work out. Trust me.”

 

In response, Shōyō could only groan again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. so. you guys would probably know that my updates are horribly unfrequent. i could take like a month to post a chapter, and it would turn out shitty as hell, just like very other chapter. 
> 
> the truth is: i'm considering giving up on this stupid fanfic. it's plain, it's boring, it's unoriginal, not funny, and i haven't introduced so many characters yet.
> 
> i'm disappointed in myself. i started this fanfic, and i'm not even finishing it. i've lost the spark i get when i have new ideas. i've lost interest in writing something that no one, not even me, enjoys.
> 
> i'll still post, like i usually do, but i really just want to...
> 
> give up
> 
> sometimes.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk y'all. and for sticking with this darn thing for so long. you're the best. thank you.


End file.
